


[Podfic] The Force That Binds Us

by Chimeraspeak, Magic_Enough, Nrandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Enough/pseuds/Magic_Enough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: There are many ways the story could go, but rarely are Luke and Leia separated in any of them.Or, Luke, Leia, and the many, many universes they could have grown up together in.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Force That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Force That Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902346) by [vocallywritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocallywritten/pseuds/vocallywritten). 



> For Podfic Polygons 2019! Thanks to my lovely co-creators, this has been a great experience.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:59 
  * **File type:** MP3 (7.7 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/Podfic+Polygons/The+Force+That+Binds+Us.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Force That Binds Us_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902346)
  * **Author:** vocallywritten 
  * **Chosen by:** ViolentCherryBlossomMagic 
  * **Reader:** Chimeraspeak 
  * **Editor:** Nrandom 



  



End file.
